Anticytherian Circle/2017/Fifth Preliminary Match: Mars vs Thunder
This is the fifth preliminary match of the Anticytherian Circle 2016: Mars the Dire Wolf vs Thundertonian "Puncher" Hedgehog. The match is ongoing. Match The crowd cheered in excitement in the famed Mistral Cylinder—a Ventilusian arena with moving up-and-down concrete platforms. "Heeeeeeh'ria, everyone~!" Alice announced. "Welcome to the third match of the tournament, in which we are on the Mistral Cylinder, an arena with puzzle-like floors. You never know when to rise or fall! Now, let us have our battlers on the... floor! First battler is an anthropomorphic wolf that seems to be... quite the hyperactive one! But you never know what he will show us in this fight! Come out from the grassy green, Mars the Dire Wolf~!" Mars walked out, well, he bounced out like a hyperactive child; which in a sense he is.. "C'mooooon~ Let's doooo thiiiiiis~!" Mars bounced around excitedly. "Second battler, with white fur, black streaks, and... well, he is just as mysterious as Mars!" Alice chuckled. "Displaying great strength while in a quarrel with our first battler back in the preparation hall, as observed by our staff, be careful with him in close combat! Behold, from the snowy white, Thundertonian the Hedgehog~!" Thunder walked out, with black marks emitting small traces of darkness, and a face of excitement. He looks like he's ready for what's coming. He let out a battle crying howl "ARRRRROOOOOOHHHHHH!!!" Oddly enough, Mars' bubbly personality ended up taking a turn for something depicting cold apathy when he saw Thunder; removing Indra's rod from the makeshift sheathe on his back. Thunder noticed this and spawned his star saber, Litnos. He was showing his sharp teeth with an angered face. Looks like they're still holding grudges against each other. Mars entered a stance, from the looks of it his stance was sloppy at best; but looks can be deceiving afterall~ Thunder entered a ready stance, waiting for the greenlight. The arena's astral comm array announced. "Fifth preliminary match: Mars vs Thunder. Projecting ethereal shielding." The arena grounds and the spectation ring was then bordered by a cylindrical ethereal barrier between them to protect the audience from their potentially destructive attacks. "Starting the duel in 3... 2... 1... Commencing the duel," the AI announced, followed by a 2-second buzzer. The prismatic platforms began to rise up and down in a slow pace. The second that buzzer rang, Mars vanished with a small jolt of electricity before reappearing underneath thunder in a crouched position before jumping up and attempting to deliver a swift spinning kick to the side of thunder's head. Thunder noticed this and immediately ducked to avoid the kick, and attempted to throw one back, along with a burn from his speed skate's thrusters As the kick originally started from a crouched position, simply ducking down would not've been enough to avoid it and Thunder would've caught an electrified foot to the chin. Of course, Thunder can be affected by electricity, and he took that foot hard. He jumped back a few feet. "Hmm..." he thought for a moment and thrusted his two hands into the ground. Thunder was basically standing on an elevated structure right now. What will he do? "Mars took initial advantage! And lookie— what is Thunder about to show us?!" Mars grinned savagely, dissappearing with another small jolt if electricity and reappearing above Thunder with Indra's rod swinging down in an attempt to cave in his skull. Thunder smirked and blocked Mars' rod with his Star Saber, which was held by an Energy Arm. He thrusted his hands into the ground as a diversion. Mars growled, channeling electricity into his rod to increase cutting power. Thunder immediately threw a powerful and swift punch to his face while he was trying to cut his star saber, which is an actual living immortal spirit. 'That burned!" the saber yelled. "Oh calm down, Litnos. You've taken worse than electricity-enhanced rods!" Thunder yelled back to Litnos. Mars; having his reflexes augmented to the point where he could react at the same speed as a lightning strike thanks to his innate power, that and its not hard to see an opponent toss a punch at you during. a bladelock, was able to avoid the punch by slightly pushing himself off the star saber using Indra's Rod. The push was enough for him to springstand off of Thunder's fist and use it to pivot his body around in an attempt to deliver a spinning knee to Thunder's jaw. Thunder actually teleported away from Mars's direction of travel, and avoided his spinning knee. Seeing as Mars was holding onto thunder when he teleported, Mars would've been teleported with Thunder and he would've still been hit with the spinning knee. Thunder got hit by the knee, but actually didn't take shock damage. He decided now was the time to unleash some of his power. "BLINDING RAYS!" he yelled while a super bright flash of white light appeared, which should blind Mars. Even without the shock damage Thunder's jaw would've been dislocated from the force behind the knee; possibly even knocking out a few teeth as well. Although he lost some teeth, it would take more than that to dislocate his jaw, plus Mars should be blinded by Thunder's Blinding Rays technique. (Sooo, Ferrofluid coated bones delivering a knee strike to the jaw isnt enough to dislocate a jaw?) (I never explained how tough Thunder is. That's an error put on my tab. Sorry about that ^^;) Mars was indeed blinded, however he still had his hearing and balance, that and Thunder didn't seem to move after casting the blinding rays thing so he was able to springboard away from Thunder, landing on one of the platforms on the opposite side of the one Thunder had teleported them too. Sounds of mass multiplication could be heard in the blinding aura of light. When it dimmed, there were at least a hundred clones. They all looked at Mars and smirked. "Wanna try and find the real us?" they all said at the same time. "Multiple Thunders! Akin to the Ancient Kings' elemental clone spells, Thunder made his own army of clones! Will Mars find the real one?!" Mars yawned before entering a stance as his body started giving off many sparks, his eyes barely hinting at the deadly focus behind them as Mars subtly examined the clones; taking in as much information as possible as he observed for any differences that the clones might have compared to the original. (Btw I might be distracted. I'm watching manga drawing lesson videos :3) The clones all jumped into the air, and were being surrounded by orbs of explosive light, but the original was nowhere in sight. Results TBA Category:Roleplay Category:Tournament